


Relate

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Kaneki not being such a good friend, M/M, Seidou looking out for HIde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing worse than having your greatest fear confirmed by an outside source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparerblizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparerblizzard).



> A request for tumblr user sparerblizzard.  
> Beta'd by myself, so there may be some mistakes!

Had Seidou not left his cell phone in his shared cubicle earlier that afternoon, then he never would have returned to the small room later on that evening in order to retrieve it.

In general, Seidou had no intention of returning to that place if there was no reason to. The entire infrastructure that created the CCG seemed to hold within its concrete walls and marble tiles some ungodly forced that enjoyed feeding on Seidou whenever he entered the building.

 

That, or it was just Akira's demeaning advances that seemed to flare up within his mind the moment he walked into the building. Either way, his time their seemed less enjoyable day by day. He'd certainly lose his hand to a pen and paper faster than he would any blood thirsty ghoul. He'd lose his mind to Akira's bully tactics faster than he would to the fear of death itself.

 

The only saving grace he had before had been Amon, who's reputation and combat skills, unfortunately kept him on the field around the clock. Though he supposed now that he could stop complaining as much as he had before.

 

Nagachika had come around and seemed to include him in just about everything. Not only that, but he went out of his way to make Seidou feel useful, even if it was just handing him reports, or even eating with him in the cafeteria when no one else felt the need to.

 

For the first time in forever, Seidou felt as if his presence at the CCG wasn't completely irrelevant. Nagachika's sunny blond hair, and his even sunnier smile had managed to garner a chuckle out of Seidou, even on the days in which he was feeling his most depressed.

 

Though Nagachika's happiness was a facade at its best. Perhaps because they could understand each other so well, it was Seidou who was able to pick out the sadness that hid behind the honey hues in his eyes, or how his laughter sounded like the humming of dry wind rolling in between the sharp cacti in a barren desert.

 

The sloppiness of his hair dye, and the unkempt way in which he styled that mess atop of his head spoke small volumes of the personal neglect he'd been putting himself through. And though when it came to field work, Seidou fell short of the action, his intelligence easily guided him to the source of Hide's despair.

 

Eyepatch...the ghoul he'd joined the CCG to investigate in the first place. And from what Seidou had seen, Eyepatch bore a striking resemblance to the missing Kaneki Ken. In other words, Hide's best friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

It had been rather tedious at first, to come home from a long, uneventful, boring day at work. His plan had been simple. Get in, and get out. Avoid any unnecessary “Have you been on the field yet Takizawa,” or “How is it working with Amon-san, is it all you've dreamed of?” or anything else that would remind him of just how remotely useless he was to his squad.

 

From the moment he stepped through the threshold, the trip to his office was a meager five minutes. The elevator ride went smoothly, and the brunette spent his time alone in the metal box. Though as soon as the metal doors opened, Seidou burst through them before they had the chance to even fully expand.

 

Like before, he made himself as small as he possible could until he reached his location.

 

There sat his phone on his desk, next to a stack of sloppy, out of order reports. Seidou sighed. Whoever had the nerve to disorganize his things had succeeded in starting his tomorrow with an unnecessary headache. Groaning, he snatched his phone from the smooth desk, and slid it into his pocket, only to pause seconds later.

 

Someone had been in his office. Someone had been looking through his things. Someone had—

 

There was a shuffle from the ground, right beside his chair. He could hear the distinct sound of paper being moved around, and the small hum of music erupting from the same area. Slowly, he walked over towards the source of the noise.

 

One downward cast, and Seidou had found the culprit.

 

“Nagachika?” His voice fell on deaf ears, however, as the blond's headphones blared into the office. It was obvious that it was he who had been messing with his files, as they'd been scattered all around him. And of course, like Seidou had suspected earlier, all papers shared a common trend.

 

Eyepatch.

 

Though that hadn't been the only conclusion that Seidou had made in the momentary silence that Hide's temporary impairment provided. Seidou could already see how much weight the blond had lost, see how his clothing suddenly hung on his arms like rags on a scarecrow. He could see just how much his hair had thinned during the last time they'd met (which had been just a little under a few hours ago).

 

He was right to be concerned with Hide's personal health. This entire investigation was draining him. And if that didn't kill him, the CCG certainly would. Not that Seidou was telling, but if Nagachika were to be found by someone else, like Akira, that could be a problem.

 

She wouldn't care about Hide's declining state, she wouldn't care about anything. Though technically speaking, Seidou's standing there wasn't showing his support either, so with a gentle motion, he nudged Hide's back with his foot.

 

Hide's honey eyes locked with Seidou's brown one's in an instant. The blond tore the headphones off of the side of his face, and immediately made to mutter an excuse. But Seidou's words beat him to it. And to be honest, Seidou didn't feel like being nice. He didn't like seeing Hide like this.

 

“You're doing all of this for him, Nagachika. And where is he? Certainly not concerned about you.”

 

The certainly had not been the reaction Hide expected from Seidou, in fact, he would have rather had Seidou upset with him over the fact that he was invading his office. Not only that, but his comment implied that he knew....

  
“I don't know-”  
  
“Nagachika, he is Kaneki Ken, your best “friend”,” Seidou spoke as he lowered himself beside Hide. Eyepatch...he was incredibly busy as of recent,causing trouble in any ward he ventured into.

 

“He's formed a gang, you know,” Seidou spoke of what he knew, “A gang of ghouls. Friends...you could call them. Has he told you that yet, Nagachika? Has he even contacted you since you went missing.”

 

By now Hide wished that Seidou's anger was directed at him and his double agency, not Kaneki and his negligence. There was no denying that he'd been pushed to the bottom of Kaneki's priority list as of late, despite the fact that the half-ghoul was at the top of his.

 

And it was perfectly alright with Hide, that is, until someone else noticed it too. He'd been tricking himself as of recent, telling himself that Kaneki's neglect was normal. But the truth was, it wasn't.

 

Yet Hide remained silent as Seidou continued to speak, “Nagachika, you're killing yourself over someone who could care less about you. Stop all of this. Go back to school, get another job,” he kept on, “You look sick, Nagachika. I bet you he doesn't care about that either.”

 

“I-I know,” Hide responded nervously, as if he'd been forced into a corner, “I know he doesn't care. But he's still....he's still my best friend, even If I'm no longer his. I'll do anything for him.”

 

It was at that moment the Seidou realized why and Hide got along so well, why they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. They were both neglected by those they loved, both ignored and made to feel inferior. They did anything for the attention, but received nothing in return.

 

Seidou could feel Hide's pain because it was so similar to his own. Why were the nice guys always stepped on?

 

“Please, just don't let it kill you,” Seidou had no idea where that warning had come form, but it seemed somewhat relevant. Kankei Ken was a ghoul now, a monster. He could seriously hurt Hide. Not to mention, Hide was practically disintegrating before him.

 

So the more that Seidou thought about it, the less far stretched his concern seemed. If he was going as far as joining the CCG in order to keep tabs on his friend, then Hide was the type to die for the person he loved. Even if the person was an asshole who didn't deserve him.

 

“Sure, Mr. Seidou, as long as you promise the same thing,” Hide's terms caught Seidou by surprise.

  
“I don't understand, Nagachika...”  
  
“There's no shame in quitting Mr. Seidou, especially if it's not your thing. Don't let anyone make you feel like you have to be an investigator...”  
  
Seidou gasped. They knew each far too well.

 

An uncomfortable silence fell shortly after, but Hide interrupted it as he resumed his speaking.

 

“You and Kaneki should meet one day, you'd like each other,” the blond lightened the mood the best he could, “He's a good guy.”

 

“Just because I'll keep your secret doesn't mean I'll ever like Eyepatch. Kaneki is still a ghoul, Nagachika,” Seidou responded coldly, as he stood and began to reorganize his papers, “He's not the same.”

 

Hide remained silent, as there was no point in arguing with Seidou. He'd spoken nothing but the truth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I feel bad for Hide and Seidou. Hide because Kaneki is such a quack friend, and Seidou because he's Seidou. As always, this was beta'd by me. Hope you enjoyed it. Have wonderful evening, and God bless!


End file.
